Laega-Roth
Laega-Roth is a minor Eldar Craftworld known for its protective nature towards the defenceless Xenos species of the Galaxy, especially those victims of the Imperium's hegemony. History The Fall (to be added) The Isolationism A long time ago, the Laega-Roth Craftworld was named "Roth-Ilhya", meaning the "Peaceful Ones". They were much more isolationist and thought that the other species of the Milky Way had to be left alone to evolve by themsleves. It is only after thousands of years that this isolationism start to slowly wither away, the members of the Craftworld starting to wander throughout the Galaxy and to meet many unknown Xenos species, and to realize that that need to use force to ensure the peaceful developement of the young alien races of the Galaxy who cannot defend themselves against the hegemonic powers that lurk within it. The Birth of the Peacekeepers When the Autarch Arahynn became the leader of the Craftworld's 1st Warhost, she managed to conviced the other Autarchs and the Farseers that it was their sacred duty to help and protect the alien species who weren't able to it by themselves, to ensure their developement into space faring civilizations. The Craftworld then changed its name and livery, the Peaceful Ones were no more and the Peacekeepers were born, ready to fight against the tyrants and the warmongers of the Milky Way. The Massacre of Tyhro'th The Laega-Roth Craftworld has been encountered for the first by the Imperium in 852.M39, when the 4th Company of the Omniscions, led by the Omni-Legate Wolinsk, try to eradicate a newly discovered Xenos specie called the "Syr'ht" on the world of Tyhro'th in order to start the colonization of the planet. The Craftworld Aspect Warriors led the invaders into a trap and started a murderous assault which ended with the death of all the Astartes on the Xenos World. The natives people of Tyhro'th never knew who helped them, because the Craftworld refuse to interfere with any alien culture that has not achieved FTL travel, if not absolutelty necessary. Culture The Eldar of Laega-Roth are renown for their compassion towards the other species of the Galaxy (excluding the inherently vitiated ones such as the Orks and the Drukhari). To them, the Aeldari race has the duty to use its advanced technology and psychic abilities to protect the young and defenceless race of the Galaxy, to ensure peace and freedom throughout the Milky Way. However, they are a very strict about their non-intervention policy and will always make sure to not interfere with any alien culture that has not achieve FTL travel, unless it is absolutely necessary for their survival. Combat Doctrine Because of their fierce disdain of war, the Craftworld has very little Aspect Warriors and will essentially use Guardians and Rangers as its main troops during battles. However, the few Aspect Warriors of Laega-Roth became expert in guerilla and hit-and-run tactics, falling upon the enemy before it even knows it was attacked, and creating terror within its ranks to destabilize its troops. This preference for these tactics also lead the Craftworld to use very few heavy vehicles, such as the Falcon and the Fire Prism, favoring light and higly mobile ones such as the Jetbikes. Main Troops Guardians * The bulk of the Craftworld military is composed of Guardians, who are the main infantry unit of each Warhost. They are usually dispatched in small squads and used guerilla tactics to take down their foes. Rangers * Many members of Laega-Roth choose to leave their Craftworld behind to become Outcast in order to meet the aliens they have sworn to protect, and to discover many more that may need their help. The ones who came home after many years of wandering usually became Rangers within a Warhost, being used as ground reconnaissance troops or watchers on Xenos World to prevent any kind of galactic threat. Striking Scorpions * The Striking Scorpions is the elite infantry of Laega-Roth, approaching the most powerful enemies undetected and then unleashing their wrath, tearing them to pieces with their incredible strength. Howling Banshees * The Howling Banshees are used as the heavy melee infantry of the Warhosts. While the Scorpions seek out the most deadly foes, the Banshees charged into the ennemy infantry to tear them into pieces and to sow fear into its ranks. Warp Spiders * The Warp Spiders are the fast attack infantry of the Craftworld. They are used to create terror within the enemy ranks, destabilizing the bulk of the troops from within, while the Banshees do the same from without. Swooping Hawks * The Swooping Hawks are the airborne infantry of the Craftworld. They are mainly used as air reconnaissance and fire support troops, harassing the enemy infantry from the skies. Dark Reapers * Drowning the enemy under a barrage of fire, the Dark Reapers are the main fire support infantry of the Craftworld. In combat, they target the heavily armoured vehicles and troops of the enemies with their powerful Reaper Launcher. Shining Spears * Falling from the skies on their fast Jetbikes, the Shining Spears are mainly used as short ranged airborne infantry within the Craftworld. Unlike the Swooping Hawks who usually stay quite far from their ennemies, the Shining Spears rush to the battlefield at full speed and deliver the powerful blast of their Laser Lance against their foes. Crimson Hunters * Used to maintain air superiority during battles, the Crimson Hunters play a vital role within the Craftworlds Warhosts, destroying the enemy aircraft and ground fortifications. Falcon * The Falcon is the main battle tank of the Craftworld and is used as a fire support and anti-fortification vehicle. Fire Prism * The Fire Prism is not as widely used as the Falcon within the Warhosts but is nevertheless very useful against armoured vehicles. Wraithconstructs * To assist all its living troops, the Craftworld makes use of various kind of Wraithcontructs, such as the Wraithguard, the Wraithlord and the Wraithknight. However, they usually used them in last resort because of their low numbers. Avatar of Khaine * The Avatar of Khaine is the most powerful weapon of the Craftworld and is used in last resort against the most dangerous foes, such as the Space Marines, the Necrons or the Tyranids. Realtions Ennemies Omniscions * Since the Massacre of Tyhro'th, the Omniscions has sworn to destroy the Laega-Roth Craftworld to cleanse the shame they brought upon the Chapter by forcing them to retreat. Neutral Ynnari * The Eldar of Laega-Roth mistrust the Ynnari, but see no interest in fighting them. They watch from afar, to wait and see what the final outcome will be. Notables Members Autarch Arahynn the Watcher ]] * Early in her life, Arahynn choose to follow the Path of the Scholar, whishing to preserve the old knowledge of her people. It is only after many centuries that she changed to take the Path of the Outcast, starting to roam the Galaxy on her own. She met many alien races during this time, and witnessed the brutality of the Imperium on many occasions. After centuries of wandering, she went back to her Craftworld and took on the Path of the Warrior, mastering the Ways of the Striking Scorpions, the Howling Banshees and the Dark Reapers in only a few centuries. She is now the most powerful Autarch of her Craftworld and lead her fellows to war against the tyrannical Imperium and the other dark forces of the Galaxy. Farseer Gilsagwen * Even according to Eldar standard, Gilsagwen is a very remarkable psyker. She has followed the Path of the Seer for thousands of year and became the most respected and powerful Farseer of her Craftworld, thanks to her incrediblewill and perseverance. Khaelor the Huntmaster * Khaelor the Huntmaster was the first Striking Scorpions Exarch of the Craftworld and founder of the Dark Hunt Shrine. Known for his hate towards Humans, he was a cruel warrior who never show mercy to his foes, especially those of the Imperium. He has been chosen in 852.M39 to embody Eldanesh during the Ritual of the Young King, being sacrificed to activate the Avatar of Khaine. Quotes By the Laega-Roth Craftworld '' Feel free to add your own '' About the Laega-Roth Craftworld Category:Eldar Category:Eldar Craftworlds Category:Xenos Category:TheRedWalloon